Coco's Candy Corner
by ShyWrites
Summary: A new attraction is at Freddy Fazbear's. A new animatronic has arrived and everyone is warming up to her except Freddy, who sees evil in her. Is she really as perky and sweet as everyone knows she is or is Freddy right.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has become more popular than every after a new attraction was placed in there. It was a dessert play area from all the little ones to enjoy. The kids loved it. They got to get all the candy they wanted and get a special 'friend-cake' by the new animatronic, a dog with a big brown dot over her eye. She wore a pink bow on her head, a magenta collar that said Coco and a pink skirt. Every time it was someone's birthday, she would come out singing the 'Happy Birthday' song with a big cake.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!" She sang in her happy squeal of a voice.

The children would cheer in glee as Coco placed the cake down and walked off. On a regular day, she would come in chanting her name. "C-O-C-O that spells...!"

"Coco!" The kids would reply in excitement. Coco smiled.

"You all are so great and smart, please enjoy my edible art!"

She pulled out a tray of cookies from behind her as the kids squealed. They all loved her except for the other animatronics of course. Every since this new attraction open, the kids would ignore them and go straight to Coco's Candy Corner. Freddy, being the star, got angry at this but he didn't show it. He knew that she was new and the kids were just warming up to her, he thought that after a week or two, him and his band will go back to singing and playing music but that wasn't the case.

One day, as manager closed the pizzaria before heading home, he rubbed Coco on the head before saying.

"Good job today girl! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that he left, letting Mike take over for the night shift. Chica was the first to speak.

"Hey guys, wanna go stuff Mike in a suit today?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie piped as Freddy hissed.

"What the point?! I bet we're just a heap of metal to him since the new girl showed up!"

Chica chuckled before leaning on the bear's shoulder. "Awe! You're feeling unloved!"

"It's not only that!" The bear proclaimed. "The kids aren't paying us any attention! Our goal is to entertain children but how when Ms. Coco Puffs is over there taking our kids!"

"Relax Freddy," the chicken said calmly. "Sure she a little of a spotlight hogger but-"

"A little?!" The bear growled. "I bet every kid in town knows her stupid chant! C-O-C-O that spells disable yourself why don't ya!"

"Actually that spells Coco." Bonnie corrected before looking angry towards Freddy. " Oh come on Freddy! She isn't hurting anyone why do you have to be so mean to her?"

Freddy yelled. "She is STEALING our KIDS!"

"No she isn't." Foxy said, popping into view. "She actually quite nice! She gave me a cupcake yesterday and it was delicious!"

"Great!" Freddy stated in anger. "Now she's gonna control our minds with sweet treats!"

"You're overreacting Fred! That pooch isn't gonna kill us." The chicken remarked as the bear frowned.

"You don't know that! What if she puts poison in the desserts and feeds them to the kids?! What if she is a spy trying to run us out of business!? What if she-"

"Quit ya worryin'!" Foxy exclaimed. "That lass ain't hurtin' anyone."

"But Freddy's self esteem!" Chica laughed, causing the bear to growl at her.

"Or maybe that bow tie is on too tight!" The fox laughed as the chicken highfived him.

"Nice one Fox!"

"Guys! Leave Freddy alone! He just wants us to have our spotlight back, that's all!"

"No!" Freddy butted in. "I want her gone!"

"But the children love me." Replied a voice. The four of them turned around to spot Coco. "You don't want them to be sad, do you?"

"Those kids will soon forget you, you worthless piece of metal!" Freddy hissed. "Once we start playing again, they'll have to love us."

"Or," the dog pointed out. "Once the poor children figure out that their dearest Coco had left them, decides never to come back again and you all go out of business."

"I never thought of it that way..." the bunny thought out loud.

"Yeah." Chica agreed. "She's just trying to help us stay open."

"No!" Freddy shouted, moving closer to Coco with every word. "You just want to be the star and get us disabled!"

"That's not true!" The dog said between tears. "Why would I do that to my dear of friends? I'm not that cruel! I love all of you so dearly. Huggies!"

Foxy smiled. "I want a hug!" Freddy pushed him back.

"No! It's a trick! Don't feed into it!"

Chica embraces her in a hug before saying. "She only being as sweet as her treat are!"

Coco smiled before chanting. "Yay I got a girl friend! We're BFFs til the end! Chica and me! And Bonnie makes! Foxy is number four and Freddy is my main door!"

The animatronics cheered in joy but Freddy who crossed his arms.

"I love this chick!" Foxy exclaimed as Chica agreed.

"Yeah! She's a keeper!"

If the bear had blood, it would be boiling on how much he hated Coco. He wanted to just rip off her head and disable her for good. His friends won't let him though, they were starting to become attached to the chanting pooch. He had to think of something, anything to get rid of her, but how?

As Freddy was plotting, Coco along with the others walked past him with a tray of cookies. The bear stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"To give Mike these yummerific cookies!" Coco beamed as Foxy smirked at her.

"You're yummerific!"

"Eww!" Chica yelled in disgust as Coco giggled.

"Silly Foxy! I'm not edible!" She then walked off with Chica in toe. Bonnie followed.

Foxy soon went after them, leaving the bear to hatch a scheme.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Freddy stood at his usually post. He sighed in his mind as a group of kids ran past the stage to see their beloved Coco. The bear remained calm even though more kids were running over to hug the dog. This went on for the whole day until the manager left for the night and Mike entered the pizzeria.

Freddy then walked off the stage and into the back. Chica was right behind him.

"Where are you going?" she asked as the bear frowned.

"None of your business!"

"Whatever Fred, I'm about to go mess with Mike. Wanna come?"

"Not this time." Freddy responded before entering the control room. Chica gasped.

"You know we can't be in here! What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing." He replied staring at the monitor. Chica rolled her eyes before leaving the bear to his evil doing. He hacked into the database and got into Coco's hard drive. Freddy smirked as he disabled her. The bear then walked out of the room in happiness, knowing that the deed has been done.

With Coco, she made a nice batch of her chocolate and peanut butter cookies and was going to give them to Mike when she got deactivated, the tray then fell on the floor as her head went down to her chest. Foxy heard then noise from down the hall and went to go check it out.

"Coco! You alright? COCO!" he said in dismay, running over to her. Foxy then lifted her up and took her to everyone else, which was in the security room. The animatronics were playing darts, using knifes as the darts and Mike was the target. The human screamed, moving his body to avoid getting punctured by the knife.

"This is fun!" Bonnie laughed, throwing another blade that almost hit Mike in his southern region.

"Yeah!" Chica agreed, picking up a knife. "But it would be more fun if Mike stayed still!"

"Lads!" Foxy yelled, barging in with the dog in his arms. "Something's wrong with Coco!"

"She's fine!" Freddy said, coming in with a slice of pizza in his hand. He then started to eat and talk between chews. "Probably sleeping."

Chica walked the dog and gasped. "She's been disabled!" She then turned accusingly towards the bear.

"Don't look at me!" Freddy said, waving his hands in front of him in innocence. "I didn't do it!"

"Don't lie Fatbear! I saw you go into the control room!" the chicken shouted as Mike gasped.

"You're not allowed to be in there!"

"Shut up Schimdt!" Freddy snapped at the human then turned to Chica. "And Chica, my last name is Fazbear not Fatbear!"

"Either way," the bird responded. "I saw you!"

"It wasn't me!" The bear said innocently as Bonnie turned to Freddy.

"Then who did?" The bunny asked as the bear responded.

"Probably Balloon Boy."

"Let me remind you this is the first 'Five Nights at Freddy's'. We don't have Balloon Boy." Foxy stated as Freddy sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah..."

"You're lying! You DID do it!" The chicken pointed out as the dog woke up. Tears formed in her eyes as she said.

"Why did you shut me off Freddy? I had to hack into the system to turn myself on! That wasn't very nice! You suppose to be my friend!"

"There, there lass!" said Foxy soothingly. "Don't worry about Freddy. He's just jealous of you."

"I am not!" Freddy said angrily. "I just want HER DEAD!"

Coco cried into Foxy's chest as he rubbed her head. Bonnie pointed at the bear before saying.

"Shame on you Freddy! You need to apologize to her!"

"SHE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE TO ME!" Freddy snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Coco cried. "I didn't mean to do what I did!"

"Thank you, now dismantle yourself!" The bear commanded as Foxy hissed.

"Don't listen to him Coco, he needs to dismantled himself!"

"Me?!" Freddy laughed. "For WHAT!"

"For being mean to Coco!" Chica shouted as the bunny and fox nodded. Freddy frowned.

"Fine, you all can go ahead and stick up for her but when she stabs you all in the back, don't CRY TO OL' FREDDY! "

And with that, he went into the kitchen to eat his troubles away. Mike stared at the group of animatronics before saying.

"Talk about harsh."

"Shut up Mike!" Chica yelled, taking the last knife and throwing it at Mike's head. The security guard ducked out of the way which caused the blade to hit the wall above him. He yelped as the four animals walked out of the room.

"I'm hitting the hay." Chica yawned, walking to the stage in the front of the place. Bonnie agreed as he walked to the stage as well.

"Goodnight Coco!" Foxy waved as he left the hallway and into his pirate cove. Coco smiled as her friends left and went into the kitchen to go see Freddy. The bear had gulped down his tenth slice of pizza when Coco walked in.

"Hi Freddy!" The dog piped as she walked over to the bear.

"What do you want?!" The bear hissed as Coco stepped back.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your eating session but I wanted to tell you something."

"What?!"

The dog moved closer to Freddy and pulled his ears forward. She smirked as the bear winced in pain.

"You toiled with my emotions for far to long Fatbear!" She said in a lower-tone than her regular peppy voice. "You may want me gone but that won't happen cuz soon no one will remember you fat ass or your dumb band and Coco's Candy Corner will become Coco's Candy Castle. You and your dumb ass friends will be crushed to pieces and used as scrap metal."

Freddy was speechless.. well sort of. All he could say was. "I knew it!" and quickly dashed into the ding area where Chica and Bonnie slept. He shook the two violently causing them to wake up.

"What Freddy?" The chicken yawned as Freddy replied.

"Coco's evil! She gonna throw us out of business!"

"Don't be silly Freddy," Bonnie said, rubbing his eyes. "She's a sweet heart!"

"No she-" he stopped as the pup walked into view. She giggled.

"Nighty night! Sleep tight! Dream of gumdrops and soda pop!"

"Night Coco!" Chica replied as Bonnie agreed.

"Yeah, Goodnight!"

Freddy then began whispering. "No she isn't. She is an evil monster!"

"Look if she's evil, that cute baby from this morning must be a mastermind. She is an innocent pup who loves treats that's all. Now, I'm off to bed." The chicken explained to the bear as she went to sleep. Bonnie did the same, leaving Freddy alone. As the room got quiet, he over heard Coco, who was laughing evily to herself.

Freddy gulped before saying. "I gotta think of something fast." And forthe rest of the night, he began to think of a plan to save the pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday at Freddy Fazbear's. The animatronics didn't work today due to the fact that all the workers' break was on Sunday. Freddy smirked as he covered the glass door in the dining area that lead outside with a curtain he found in the back. Once he was done with that, he peeked into Coco's area of the pizzeria to see if she was still asleep.

The bear grinned wickedly as he walked towards her and took a screwdriver out of his hat. He then started to unscrew her until every last screw was out. He chuckled as her parts dropped to the floor, scattered from each other. Finally, he threw her parts in a nearby closet and walked away from the scene.

"Where's Coco?" Chica asked at one that afternoon. "I haven't seen her all day!"

"Me neither!" Bonnie agreed, going into Coco's area and started looking for her.

"She left?!" Foxy asked."I never got to compliment her on how beautiful she is!"

Chica looked at Freddy, who just stared at Foxy as he started looking for the pup, throwing tables and checking underneath.

"You probably have something to do with this don't ya?" The chicken asked the bear suspiciously.

"Nope! All I know is that the mechanic can last night and took Coco to his workshop." He lied, putting on a serious face as he said that. He then added. "She'll be back in a few weeks."

"Weeks?!" Foxy exclaimed, as he put his hand over his head as if he was a damsel that was about to faint. He cried. "Everyday will feel like an eternity if she isn't here!"

"What was wrong with her?" Bonnie questioned, walking up to the stage where Chica and Freddy sat. The bear lied some more.

"I don't know... Said something about a bug in the system."

"Oh well, she in good hands then!" Chica said before walking to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get some pizza."

"I want some!" The fox yelled, flipping the last table and checking under it. He then raced after Chica.

"Me too!" Bonnie shouted before following the two to the kitchen. Freddy laughed to himself as he thought of how his friends easily believed these lies.

Freddy stared at his friends as they walked in with a pizza slice each except for Bonnie, who handed the bear the extra slice. Freddy took it and before biting into it said.

"Thanks!"

As soon as he put it in his mouth, he spat it back out at what he saw. Coco was reassembled as grinning at the group. She then piped.

"Hi ya guys! What a surprise! Turn out Freddy's 'truth' was filled with lies!"

"What?!" Foxy shouted, throwing his pizza at the bear. "How dare you lie to us!"

"Yeah!" Chica agreed, angrily staring at Freddy. "Why did you lie!"

Bonnie didn't say a word. He was in tears. Freddy would never lie so deep as this situation. Coco came over to Bonnie and hugged him.

"There, there Bon! Freddy's just a jerk." she said, the last word was said down a octave.

"Shame on you Freddy!" the chicken shouted, walking to the dog and hugging her. Chica turned to Coco. "What did he do to you this time?"

"Dismantle me." the pup responded as Foxy took Chica's slice of pizza and slapped Freddy with it. He threatened.

"I swear if you do anything to hurt her again, I'll kill you!"

Foxy walked over to his love and look at the bear in shame. Chica did the same, staring at Freddy in anger. There was silence for a few minutes before Foxy walked back to his cove, Chica walked into the security room to play with Mike's computer and Bonnie stayed next to Coco, wiping the tears off of his face.

"It's okay." the pup said, started to patting his back and looking at Freddy with such a evil look that even a fearless lion would run away like a fearful kitten.

"Thank you Coco." the bunny thanked before walking off somewhere in the pizzeria. Coco then walked over to the stage and said her peppy voice.

"It's a shame! You are the only one to blame! But when I'm finished, Freddy's will go down in flames!"

She laughed wickedly before walking away from the stage. Freddy had enough of being tormented by this dog so he jump on her back and started rewiring her. She screamed as Chica, Bonnie and Foxy raced to the scene. Bonnie shoved the bear off of her, Chica helped her up and Foxy started hitting Freddy with a nearby chair. The chicken gasped as she looked and all the wires that was so carelessly ripped out of her friend.

The bear started running as the fox chased after him with the chair still in his grasp. The bunny along the chicken took Coco in the back to fix her up as Foxy gave Freddy the beating of his robotic life.

~I~I~

"Thanks you all! For coming when I called! You are true friends! Best buds 'til the end!" Coco chanted, feeling better than ever as Bonnie frowned.

"Yeah and we're sorry about Freddy's bad behavior."

"It's okay, Freddy's just a grumpy pants! Or maybe his tie's full of ants!" Coco laughed as Foxy held her close.

"She's hilarious!" the fox chuckled as Chica and Bonnie laughed with him.

The four of them chatted away as they played games on Mike's laptop. Foxy and Chica was playing 'Watergirl and Fireboy' while Bonnie and Coco was cheering them on.

"Jump over the water Foxy!" the chicken exclaimed as she waited impatiently at the exit. Foxy replied.

"Don't you think I'm trying! Every time I jump, I fall in!"

"Jump harder!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

The two continued to argue unaware that they were still playing the tutorial level and wasn't even playing the actual game yet. Coco and Bonnie sweatdropped as they took the laptop and played the game, passing the tutorial levels and 10 of the game levels. Chica and Foxy stared at the two dumbfound as the two beat the eleventh level and high-fived each other.

~I~I~I~

Freddy was angry. No matter what he tried he couldn't destroy Coco. She probably was invincible. Or maybe titanium like a military weapon. This was making his head hurt. He need a plan that will remove Coco permanently without his friends getting in the way. But how? Minutes past as the bear pondered up a scheme he as he got some tools. After tonight no one will see Coco again.

That night as the other were asleep. Freddy walked into Coco's Corner and do the same thing he did that morning, unscrewing and rewiring her until she was nothing but a pile of metal, screws and wires. Then he placed her mangled body into a garbage bag and threw her outside in the street and clasped his hands in joy before heading back inside and 'hitting the hay'.


	4. Chapter 4

That night at Freddy Fazbear's was heated. Not only were Bonnie, Chica and Foxy having an argument with Freddy concerning Coco but the fox was literally heartbroken, tearing the whole pizzeria apart to find his lover. Chica got into the bear's face before saying.

"You gone too this time Freddy! Where is SHE?!"

"I don't-" Freddy started before being cut off by the chicken.

"Oh I don't know! I don't know! I never KNOW ANYTHING! YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING THAT!"

"I really don't-" the bear started again but this time Bonnie cut him off.

"Please tell us, Foxy is rampaging through this place looking for her! The pizzeria will be destroyed if we don't find her!"

"I-I... She's... at the dump." the bear said at almost a whisper as Chica and Bonnie looked angrily towards him then the bunny went to go get Foxy and Chica waited by the door. Once Foxy and Bonnie came back, the three were off, leaving Freddy alone in the pizzeria to process his thoughts. He didn't feel bad about throwing Coco out before but now that his friends hated him, he knew it was wrong. He destroyed the dog and through her out to get thrown away with all the other trash that no one wants. He knew Coco didn't deserve the harsh treatment to begin with, she probably was just a lonely robot who needed some friends that's all.

"Freddy..." a voice said. It was feminine and squeaky just like Coco's.

"Coco?" the bear asked as he looked around the empty room, wondering where could she be.

"You tried to get rid of me... Throw me out even.." Coco continued before giggling. "Oh Freddy, Freddy, Freddy... Can't you see.."

She stopped talking as red eyes flashed from behind the bear. She then continued with her voice down an octave.

"There is no way you can hide from...ME!"

The mangled dog, wires and all, leaped out off the darkness, tackling Freddy from behind and taking her one good arm and tearing his limbs off. The bear tried to wrestle her off of him but it was futile for she had already deactivated him. Coco continued to tear through the robot, laughing wickedly and loudly as she did this. he did it to her so now, it was her turn to play. Once she was finished, she got some tools and started rebuilding her body then she smirked down at Freddy's parts.

"What should I do with this extra metal?" she said in her low voice. She thought about it for a moment before saying. "I know!"

~I~I~

"I can't believe we couldn't find Coco." Foxy said as the three friends walked into the dark pizzeria. Chica quickly turned on the lights before they all gasped.

The dining room was covered almost entirely with blood. Mike's body along with a few adults hung by their heads on the ceiling. On the stage, were some animals with instruments. A monkey with a kazoo, a cat on the drums and a sheep on the piano all covered in blood of children. Behind the three, someone wrote on the wall; Coco's Candy Castle. Freddy's detached head was next to it and next to him was a sign that said;

Hope you enjoy Freddy Fazbear's Pizza because it's dead now!

Their mouths were ajar as they stared at the scene before them, What has become of their Freddy Fazbear's? What happened to Freddy? Who did this? To answer all these questions, a familiar peppy voice came from behind them saying.

"Welcome home! I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it and if you all are nice, you will be able to be in the band of the new and amazing Coco's Candy Castle! Treats and fun, for all to come!"

They continued to stare at their beheaded friend in tears as Coco came up to them. She frowned.

"You don't like it? I thought you all wanted Freddy gone? And even if you didn't, you can get what you always dreamed of! Chica, you can be lead singer! Bonnie, you can rock and roll on stage and I can get you new guitars! Foxy, the Pirate Cove will be bigger and better than before. All the children will keep coming back until the end of time! Can't you all see it!"

Foxy was the first to speak. "What have you done?"

"I made it-" She was cut off by Chica.

"Better? Is better what you call this?! You hurt Freddy and killed several people excluding Mike to make the place better?!"

The chicken was in the verge of tears as Bonnie patted her on her back before saying to Coco.

"If you're going to reinvent the children's joy that they had at this place then we don't want to be apart of it."

The dog stared in shock as thee three animatronics walked to the stage and picked up their friends' head before walking out the door, leaving Coco alone. She crossed her arms. She thought the place looked amazing, better than it did when those lousy excuses for deadly animatronics were here. She shrugged before added more blood to the carpet and laughing as she did it.

Fin

**Creepy huh? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter of Coco's Candy Corner! If you did, please review and favorite! As you know, I don't own FNAF but I do own Coco! And without further a do, I announce this story concluded.**

**C-O-C-O that spells...aw forget it!**

**~Bye **


End file.
